One Thing
by yaeko
Summary: Una visita por parte de Trowa a casa de Duo, cambiará las cosas entre el y Quatre, pero ¿Qué es lo que sucedio?. 3x4


One Thing

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned_

_  
_Trowa no sabía que hacer, había traicinado a su angel, al unico ser que le había dado todo, y a la vez esperado nada a cambio, y sin embargo le quito todo.

Como le iba a decir, que por un pequeño desliz habia acabado en ese lugar, y con un pequeño en brazos, un pequeño que era de el y de aquella que en un momento consideró como hermana.

_And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

Pequeño, que vamos a hacer si no nos quiere? Tu crees que nos rechace? Espero que no, lo amo sabes? Y te pareces tanto a el. Se que te va a querer, como no quererte, eres adorable.- lo unico que Trowa recibió acambio fue una Hermosa sonrisa de un bebe que se encontraba a su lado.- si yo también te quiero mucho.__

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing

Si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría, si no hubiese hecho esa estupidez, no hubiese perdido a mi rayo de luz… pero no te hubiese tenido a ti, pero bueno, tu madre no nos quizo, nos abandonó, ahora tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante no te parece? Tu papi Quatre se que te querrá, tanto como yo, espero.

_  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

Espero que no haya cambiado tanto como dicen Duo y Heero, tus tíos te quieren mucho bebe y el loco de tu tio Duo dice que van a tener una primita para ti. Te imaginas? Otro primito, y tendrás para jugar con ella, al igual que con tu primo Jeremy. Ya casi llegamos, que tal sino nos quiere?  
_  
I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

Mejor le apagamos al radio ne chibi, ya sueno como tu tio Duo, jijiji… la cancion me está poniendo demasiado triste, ya llegamos… crees que nos reciba?- el bebé que traia en brazos le agarró un dedo y se abrazó Papi no estes triste, yo te quiero- jeje, bebe mi dedo. Gracias.-

Trowa tocó el timbre de la casa de Duo y Heero, claro que nunca esperó que Quatre le abriera la puerta.

Qué haces aquí?- Señor feo, hace que mi papi llore- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

shhh tranquilo kalib, todo esta bien- papi no me agrada ese hombre buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

CALLALO, dios, no aguanto a los mocosos

Shhh kalib calma mi niño, por favor ya no llores bebe Esta bien papi

gracias, ahora que se te ofrece?

Quatre quiero hablar contigo

A si? Yo no, ahora si me disculpas- al acabar de decir esa frase, salió un pequeño con apariencia oriental

TIYOO TOWA!

hola jeremy, como esta mi sobrino preferido?-

Hola T-

Hola Duo, como está la princesa de la familia?-

Bien gracias por preguntar Trowa, solo que con ese pequeño de Jeremy me agoto mucho-

JAJAJAJAJAJAA, hilde preguntaba por Akisuki, pero que bueno que te encuentras bien-

Barton, que quieres aquí?-

Quatre, no seas tan grosero, además amigo si te recuerdo te encuentras en mi casa-

A por eso no hay problema me voy, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verle la cara a ese payaso- unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Trowa.

Quatre…- Papi no llores, viejo feo hiciste llorar a mi papi- con eso un biberón fue a parar a la cabeza de Quatre. Este al sentir el golpe se dio la vuelta y regreso a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

KALIB, porque hiciste eso?-

TU, porqué me tiraste el biberón?-

YO NO FUI!-

CLARO QUE SI FUISTE TU, o qué me vas a decir que ese mocoso tiene tan buena punteria?-

Pues si, tiene punteria y no es mocoso, se llama kalib-

Q, tan siquiera conoce a tu agresor ne?-

Ash, esta bien- no quiero conocer a tu bebe con otra persona Trowa, para que me digas que eres feliz y que ya no me amas. Pensó quatre, pero aun asi tomo al bebe, al verlo no pudo evitar asombrarse de su parecido con el niño.

Jejeje…. Se parece mucho a ti ne Q, verás no te pude contar la historia, pero después de que Catherine quedara embarazada y los separó a ti y a T fue a una clínica para tratar de abortar al bebe, ya que no lo quería, pero T se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer, por lo que pidió que solo le removieran al bebe y no que lo mataran, y bueno, como estaban en L4, y era un hospital de tu hermana Iria, ella hablo con T, y al bebe le incertaron tus genes, jeje, por eso se parece tanto a ti, no es grandioso lo que hace la tecnología hoy en dia? Además de que tu hermana se ofrecio a llevar a su sobrino en su vientre los 6 meses que faltaban para que el bebe gestara bien y naciera, ejeje-

por eso Iria no dejaba que la visitara, que he hecho?- Señor ogro es bonito, se parece al angel de mi papi y se parece a mi otro papi

Quatre, perdón, se que debí habertelo dicho antes, pero no soportaba la idea de perderte, te amo más que nada en este mundo, y junto con kalib ambos son mi vida, por favor perdoname- mientras tanto Quatre no sabia que hacer, lo unico que dijo fue.

Cuando se mudan a la casa? Tengo que arreglar unas cosas del cuarto para el bebe pero necesitaré tu ayuda, yo también te amo Trowa y no soportaba la idea de que tuvieras un hijo con otra persona, sin siquiera saber la verdad. Pero no podemos tener a kalib así, sin que esten casados sus padres, así que mañana mismo le hablo al juez de la colonia para que nos case y así este pequeño lleve los apellidos que le corresponden. Kalib Barton Raberba, me gusta.

Q, de hecho se llama Kalib Barton R. Winner, jejeje-

Mejor todavía, bueno vamos a dentro que mi bebe a de tener hambre- PAPIIIII, señor feo es mi papi?

Kalib, es tu otro papi, el señor gruñon es tu otro papi. PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Después de semejante mal entendido, todos vivieron felices, Kalib creció para convertirse en el heredero de la fortuna de los Winner y fue un joven apuesto y amable. El orgullo de sus padres. Tuvo una hermana, a la cual cuidó con todo su amor. Mientras tanto sus padres se amaron hasta el fin de sus dias.

FIN

N/A: jajajajajaja….. una historia medio tonta, pero bueno, espero les guste…

La cancion es one thing de finger eleven. Jeje espero que les haya gustadop, este fic era un respiro para poder seguir escribiendo mi otro fic, hereje saludos


End file.
